The present invention relates to dartboard safety surrounds.
When a dartboard is mounted in a relatively fixed position, for example on a wall, the area of the wall immediately surrounding the dartboard is subject to considerable damage from the impact of badly-aimed darts which narrowly miss the board. This necessitates frequent redecoration of this area, and also constitutes a safety hazard in that a hard wall surface will not allow the darts to penetrate (athough being dented, scratched and otherwise damaged) and badly-aimed darts are, therefore, likely to rebound or glance off the wall surface, constituting a hazard for any spectators or other people standing in the vicinity of the dartboard.